1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable goals, and more particularly to a portable sports goal for practicing or playing sports such as hockey or soccer having a frame that can be erected and broken down in seconds, requires no further assembly of component parts, and folds both horizontally and vertically for easy storage or transportation in a carrying case or bag.
2. Preliminary Discussion
As originally conceived, games such as hockey and soccer involving the use of a goal are played or practiced on a rather large rink or playing field. However, slightly alternate versions of such games, usually played by children, are also popular wherein any generally flat surface such as a playground, field, driveway, or street can be used as a playing surface. While professional or league players are usually not responsible for setting up and maintaining the field or equipment, less organized groups must transport all of their own equipment, including one or more goal frames or structures, to and from the playing areas. This equipment also must be stored when not in use. While most sports equipment, such as a hockey stick or soccer ball, is relatively small or light that it is easy to transport, in general regulation sized hockey and soccer goals are typically considered too large, bulky, awkward or too heavy to routinely set up and break down and store, even if they do not have to be transported a substantial distance, and therefore are rarely used.
As a result, numerous portable sports goals having a relatively light frame structure which can be fairly quickly set up and then broken down or collapsed have been developed. Typically, known portable sports goals, examples of which are provided below, are comprised of a plurality of tubular plastic or metal pieces that must be assembled and disassembled into the shape of a goal frame, to which a net is then connected. Once assembled, which typically may require the use of at least one or more tools, it is often inconvenient or difficult to disassemble the goal after one use, particularly if it is envisioned that the goal will be used again shortly wherein reassembly will be required. On the other hand, assembled goals are bulky and therefore require a significant amount of space in a garage or the like, which space is usually at a premium.
Portable goals must also have a frame that is structurally strong enough to withstand impacts incurred during regular use. Such impacts may include direct impacts from the body of a ball player running into the goal, or the force from a ball or puck propelled at the goal at high speeds. The need for a lightweight goal that is portable and easy to set up and break down must therefore be balanced against the need for a goal having sufficient structural integrity to withstand regular impacts without breaking or collapsing.
3. Description of the Related Art
As indicated above, numerous portable goals that are relatively lightweight and are foldable in some manner are known in the prior art. However, each of such goals has one or more drawbacks, such as being foldable in only a horizontal or vertical plane rather than both, requiring assembly and disassembly of component parts, or being relatively fragile or unstable and therefore unable to withstand impacts sustained over a period of regular use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,478 issued to C. F. Kruse on Oct. 27, 1987, entitled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Goal Frame,xe2x80x9d discloses a goal having a frame structure comprised of a plurality of connectable telescoping members, some having an elastic cord threaded therein to hold the members together, and wherein the lower members are weighted to give the frame added stability. To collapse the frame, the telescoping members are retracted. However, the Kruse goal does not appear to be collapsible in both a horizontal and vertical plane as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,299 issued to T. C. Carey on Sep. 21, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cStreet Hockey Apparatus,xe2x80x9d discloses a street hockey practice goal having a tubular frame and a slanting floor panel so that a ball entering the goal will tend to roll back towards the player. The frame is essentially comprised of three U-shaped members secured together via elbow joints, which frame is not collapsible or foldable as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,381 issued to A. G. Macaluso et al. on Jun. 27, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cSports Net,xe2x80x9d discloses a sports net having a frame comprised of an elastic material such as springwire having a memory so that the frame automatically tends to move to an open position unless constrained by a plurality of straps. The Macaluso frame can also be folded into a plurality of concentric rings so that it is generally flat, but is not foldable in the same manner as in the present invention. In addition, the Macaluso goal does not have the appearance of an ordinary soccer or hockey goal, and therefore may be less desirable to some players if used with such sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,040 issued to J. D. Amburgey et al. on Mar. 5, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cFoldable Soccer and Hockey Goal and Equipment Set,xe2x80x9d discloses a goal comprised of two right triangular side supports hingedly secured to a forwardly inclined middle section. The side supports can be folded on such hinges so that they are flat against the middle section when the goal is not in use, and in addition can be filled with sand or water to give the goal increased stability. The Amburgey goal frame is only foldable in a vertical plane and not horizontally so that it cannot be stored as compactly as the present goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,733 issued to R. J. Dirnbeck on Jul. 9, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cSports Goal,xe2x80x9d discloses a foldable sports goal comprised of two U-shaped frames, preferably made from PVC pipe, which are held in an erect position by a removable dogleg brace. The U-shaped frames are connected at their open ends via a pivot brace so that the frame can be quickly converted between a folded and unfolded position. However, the Dirnbeck goal also is only foldable in a vertical plane, and in addition the dogleg brace must be connected and removed to the goal each time the goal is assembled or disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,957 issued to T. W. Schmidt on Jul. 30, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Goal Having An Articulated Frame,xe2x80x9d discloses a collapsible sports goal frame wherein the tubular members comprising the frame are hinged and lockable. The Schmidt goal is collapsible both vertically and horizontally. However, Schmidt does not teach the use of slidable side or rear stabilizing members as in the present invention, which members significantly increase the overall structural integrity of the present inventor""s goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,939 issued to A. Pui et al. on Dec. 1, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Sporting Goal Framework and Net,xe2x80x9d discloses a portable sports goal frame wherein the goal frame is comprised of a main frame and a pair of dogleg type rear supports. The main frame is comprised of a plurality of interconnecting components, all of which are connected by an elastic cord running within the tubular frame structure, promoting proper mating of the components during assembly. The net is preferably attached to the framework via hook-and-loop type fasteners secured directly to the outer surface of the frame. Pui et al. also uses a unique twist and grip mechanism to connect the various components. However, such invention still requires assembly and disassembly of the components to convert the frame between a collapsed and erect configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,928 issued to T. E. Stewart on Jan. 12, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Soccer Practice Goal Net,xe2x80x9d discloses a soccer goal frame having piston-like members embedded in the frame so that the frame will tend to better absorb an accidental impact from a player or the like, with the intent being to provide a goal that decreases the possibility of a player injury caused by running into the goal. The component parts of such goal still have to be assembled and disassembled, however, so that it takes minutes to set up and break down, rather than seconds as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,600 issued to S. Gill on Sep. 21, 1999, entitled Folding Soccer Goal,xe2x80x9d discloses a soccer goal comprised of a horizontal crossbar situated between a pair of vertical posts supported by backstay bars. The Gill goal frame is collapsible both vertically and horizontally so that it can be stored and carried in an elongated carrying bag. However, such frame is not nearly as stable as the present inventor""s frame, even though in one embodiment corner braces deposed between the vertical posts and backstay bars are provided as it may collapse more easily upon encountering an impact, strong wind, or the like. The cross and scissors-type stabilizing members in the present frame therefore make it much more structurally stable than the Gill frame structure.
While the prior art in the field of portable goals is quite developed, there remains a need for a portable goal that is foldable or collapsible in both a horizontal and vertical plane so that the goal can be stored in a minimal amount of space or area, that does not require any assembly or disassembly of component parts when it is being set up or broken down, and at the same time is sturdy or stable enough to withstand regular impacts commonly encountered during use. The present inventor has recognized this need and, after much trial and error, has developed a portable sports goal that is foldable in both a horizontal and vertical plane so that the goal can be easily fitted into a carrying bag for transport or storage. In addition, no assembly of the component parts of the net or frame of the goal is required during set up or break down, which make the present goal significantly more attractive than prior art goals. Finally, the present goal includes side and rear slidable stabilizing members which make the frame structurally more stable than other prior art goals which are collapsible in the same or similar manner. The present goal therefore represents a significant improvement over such prior art goals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a durable and portable sports goal having a frame that can be converted between a fully erect or open position and a collapsed or storage position in a matter of seconds.
It is further object of the invention to provide a sports goal that can be adapted for used with a variety of sports such as hockey or soccer, or as a ball kickback device.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sports goal that is collapsible in both a horizontal and vertical plane so that a more compact configuration for easier transport and storage results.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sports goal have rear and side stabilizing members that give the goal improved strength characteristics but wherein no additional assembly or disassembly is required.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a goal frame structure wherein the side stabilizing members are pivotally secured in couplings so that they are slidable on the front and rear uprights.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a goal frame structure wherein the rear stabilizing members are arranged in a scissors-type configuration.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sports goal that is inexpensive to produce and manufacture.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
A sports goal having a framework that can be set up and broken down in a matter of seconds is provided, wherein no assembly or disassembly of component parts is required, wherein the goal frame is collapsible both horizontally and vertically, and wherein the frame is structurally more stable than prior art foldable or collapsible goals. The frame is preferably comprised of a plurality of tubular members that are slidably and pivotally joined together by a plurality of strategically placed couplings and hinges which hold the goal in a fully expanded or open configuration for use and facilitate folding or collapsing of the goal for storage in a carrying bag. The tubular members are preferably made from hollow plastic pipe, preferably polyvinylchloride (PVC), although other materials such as aluminum, steel, and the like may also be used. Slidable side braces and a rear scissors type stabilizing device have been provided which substantially increased the stability of the frame but still allow the frame to be folded both horizontally and vertically into a compact package for storage and transport or the like. The tubular members may also be in various diameters and lengths depending upon the size and type of goal constructed. The framework can also be used for other purposes such as a kickback.